‘Genie-2’ is derived and selected from gifted, unnamed, without traceable lineage and unpatented seed planted in Alachua County, Fla. Seed was received en masse in 2005. Ten (10) of the seeds were planted. After two (2) years, only one (1) grew with distinction. The exceptional plant subsequently named ‘Genie-2’ grew with a low and mounded profile and was a prolific bloomer.
The value of this new cultivar lies in its low-profile growth habit, compact dark green foliage color and abundant fragrant triple-whorl white flowers. The remarkable attributes of ‘Genie-2’ are its small size, low-profile growth habit, heat tolerance and disease resistance. ‘Genie-2’ is well suited for use in either formal or informal groupings and is quite attractive in mass plantings. ‘Genie-2’ is appropriate, adaptable and quite attractive as a container plant. ‘Genie-2’ is responsive to pruning and training and may be maintained without an excessive amount of care. Its natural propensity to remain small to maturity makes it valuable for landscape uses in any garden size.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by cuttings has been under Dr. Cook's direction and control in Alachua and Hillsborough counties of Florida. The new plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.